marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanos
Thanos is a character in the Marvel Vs. Capcom series. He appears in Marvel Super Heroes as the game's final boss, and in Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 as a regular playable character. He is a villain for many Marvel heroes, such as Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer, Iron Man, The Avengers, and Guardians of the Galaxy. Thanos returns as a playable and revamped character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite while also having an important role in the story mode, as he is asked for help by the protagonists against Ultron Sigma. Backstory Thanos was born on Titan, a moon of the planet Saturn to Mentor and Sui-San. Due to a genetic quirk Thanos is born with the Deviant gene and as such resembles the Deviants - the Eternals' cousin race - more than his own people. Although treated fairly by his race, Thanos is mindful of his appearance and becomes distant, only keeping company with his brother Eros (who would later become the Avenger known as Starfox). Thanos matures to adulthood, and via the use of bionics and mysticism augments his abilities to easily become the most powerful of the Titanian-born Eternals. Bitter at being an outsider, Thanos is driven insane and becomes fascinated with nihilism, embarking on his quest to "please" death, and begins by conducting a nuclear bombardment of Titan that kills millions of his race. Many years later, Thanos begins his plan to conquer the galaxy by building a base on Earth and constructing a space vessel in the solar system. It is at this time that Mistress Death - drawn by the level of Thanos' obsession and his now considerable power - manifests itself before Thanos, being an abstract entity and the personification of the universal concept of death. Thanos becomes determined to prove his "love" to Death for this sign of affection by destroying all life in the universe. After obtaining the Soul Gem from Adam Warlock, Thanos develops a weapon with the other Infinity Gems powerful enough to destroy stars. Thanos is once again defeated and turned into stone. Years later, the Silver Surfer witnesses the resurrection of Thanos by Mistress Death, who feels that Death needs a champion once again. A revived Thanos decides to collect the Infinity Gems, which he takes from the In-Betweener and the Elders of the Universe. Thanos then combines the gems on his left glove to create the Infinity Gauntlet, which allows him to exceed the power he once possessed with the Cosmic Cube. Thanos honors Death by erasing half the population of the universe, and then goes on to defeat the entire cosmic hierarchy (e.g., Galactus, the Celestials, Eternity) as Death watches. A group of Earth's superheroes almost defeat an overconfident Thanos, who turns himself into a cosmics entity, but due to the oversight of leaving his physical body unattended, he easily loses the Gauntlet to the space pirate Nebula, who claims to be his granddaughter. Nebula then undoes all of Thanos' changes, only to then lose the Gauntlet shortly after to Adam Warlock. Powers/Abilities Thanos is an extremley powerful individual. Being an Eternal, Thanos possesses super-human strength, endurance, reflexes, and agility. His skin is highly resistant to heat, cold, radiation, electricity, aging, toxins, etc. He is able to survive indefinitely without food or water. He has been "cursed" by Death with immortality. Also, his mind is resistant to most psychic attacks, and is capable of projecting blasts of cosmic energy from his eyes and hands. He came to acquire the Cosmic Cube, which allowed complete manipulation of reality and the elements. However, this was nothing compared to the power that Thanos recieved when he obtained the Infinity Gauntlet. He possessed unlimited control over the universe; more specifically: Time, Space, Power, Mind, Reality, and Soul. Gameplay Thanos was the final boss of Marvel Super Heroes, and was the most powerful character in that game. He was toned down when he transfered to Marvel Vs Capcom 2, having a large amount of his attacks taken out or nerfed. Thanos is fairly low tier in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. He doesn't have any dominating gimmicks, tricks or moves to exploit. Additionally, he cannot perform throws in the air. Thanos does have some upsides, however. His combo magic series is for all six hits on the ground, while jumping and super jumping. He has three different launchers, along with a 'mini-launcher' in his crouching medium punch. Both of his special moves have their uses, but demand a certain level of precision in execution to avoid retaliation. Thanos can deal excellent damage with his Hyper Combos. Depending upon the assists chosen, Thanos can play two diametrically opposite styles. With an aggressive assist, like Psylocke or Ken's anti-air, he can go on an all-out offensive; pressurising and chipping the opponent with his dive-kick, air combos, specials and hypers. Thanos can also be used as a keep-away character, if supported by Blackheart's Inferno anti-air or Doctor Doom's Molecular Shield anti-air assist. His jumping and standing hard punches and standing and crouching hard kicks have amazing range for keeping his opponents away. Thanos can bait retaliations with the recovery of his heavy attacks and counter attack with the Titan Crush or Hypers. In Marvel VS. Capcom Infinite, Thanos significantly changed his moveset, as he doesn't have his Infinite Gems anymore. Though most of his basic moves, as well as his only special move Titan Crush/Titan Charge maintained, and he gained some new specials and hyper combos (One of these being a new Level 3 called "Cosmic Fall"), as well as some brand new unique moves. Command Moves These moves are exclusive to Marvel Super Heroes * Rock Shot: Thanos whips a set of rocks upwards, then shoots a rock forward. * Fire Wave: Thanos stomps the ground sending a wave of fire forward. * Rock Wave: Thanos scoops the ground sending a wave of rocks forward. These moves are exclusive to Infinite: * Hand Bomb: TBA * Insolence Crusher: TBA * Palm Breaker: Thanos uses an aerial straight right palm on his opponent, causing wall bounce. It is also useful for juggle combo on corner, if wall bounce properties was used. * Titan Gaze: TBA Special Attack * Titan Crush/Titan Charge: Thanos dashes towards his opponent and attempts to ram them. Using hard version will allow for farther distance and more damage. It is renamed Titan Charge in Infinite. * Death Sphere: Thanos throws a bubble at his opponent trapping them. Hard Version allows the bubble to go at a farther distance. It is removed in Infinite. * Titan's Deceit: A teleport that enables Thanos to get behind his opponent and is his only native mobility special. First appeared on Infinite. * Insurrection's End: Thanos grab and smash down his opponent's face, causing a ground bounce. First appeared on Infinite. * Emperor's Stance: Thanos emits electricity onto himself. If an opponent is hit by it, they are crumpled. First appeared on Infinite. * Titan's Shield: A projectile that picks up speed throughout its duration and hits three times. First appeared on Infinite. Assist Attacks (Marvel vs. Capcom) Hyper Combos Marvel vs. Capcom 2 * Power Gem/Gauntlet Power: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Power, Thanos fires a massive energy ball at the opponent. In Marvel Super Heroes, this attack was known as Power Gem. * '''Reality Gem/Gauntlet Reality: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Reality, Thanos summons two slabs of rock that slam together and crushes his opponent between them. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Reality Gem. * '''Space Gem/Gauntlet Space: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Space, Thanos open a portal which rains debris onto his opponent. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Space Gem. Only used in Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2. * '''Soul Gem/Gauntlet Soul: '''Using the Infinity Gem of Soul, Thanos fires an energy bolt that steals his opponents health and adds it to his own. In Marvel Super Heroes, this was known as Soul Gem. * '''Time Gem/Gauntlet Time: Using the Infinity Gem of Time, Thanos briefly reduces the opponent to half-speed. Only used in Marvel Super Heroes. If this move appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, this would be dubbed as Gauntlet Time. * Mind Gem/Gauntlet Mind: Using the Infinity Gem of Mind, Thanos briefly reverses the opponent's controls. Only used in Marvel Super Heroes. If this move appeared in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, this would be dubbed as Gauntlet Mind. Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Final Judgement: His Hyper Combo beam only works for anti-air purposes, and not suitable against crouching and small characters. * Sovereign Decree: '''He can use an aerial Hyper Combo, descending from air in a unleash a hard cresent chopping. * '''Cosmic Fall: This is Thanos' new level 3 hyper combo. He uses his bare punches and send the enemy to the air, then uses his cosmic power to strike the opponent while they're mid-air as a finishing move. Quotes Win Quotes * If you wish to try again, COME AND GET ME! * Thanos is always pleased to honor you with the pain you deserve. * You are unworthy to possess the Infinity Gems! * You thought you could defeat me, you suffer from delusions of grandeur. * Fool, you never stood a chance against my power. (win with high energy) * Is this the best you can do? Such a pity. (win with high energy) * The folly I nearly allowed will never happen again. (win with low energy) * You came close, but still you are no match for the might of Thanos. (win with low energy) * I am the depths from which greatness comes. The one true THANOS OF TITAN! (mirror match) Theme Songs Artwork thanos.JPG|Marvel Super Heroes Cosmic_Powers_Unlimited_Vol_1_1_Wraparound.jpg|Cover to Cosmic Powers Unlimited Volume #1 Issue #1 Thanos - Heroes and Heralds card.png|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 Thanos Heroes and Heralds card. thanos-end1.gif|Thanos's ending in Marvel Super Heroes Msh thanos.gif Pic1 tha.png Thanos Caution.png Thanos Danger.png Thanosname.png thanos-withwife-noanim.gif|Thanos' victory pose with his creation, Terraxia Thanos - Death Sphere - The Infinity Revelation.jpg|Using a forcefield to restrain Beta Ray Bill's hammer, Stormbreaker, in a similar manner to the Death Sphere featured in the Marvel vs. Capcom series (from the OGN, The Infinity Relativity) Mvc2-thanos.jpg|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2'' artwork 12 mvcicharacterartwork16.jpg|''Marvel vs Capcom Infinite'' Sprites Also See Thanos's moves in Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Trivia * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Thanos is voiced by Isaac C. Singleton Jr., who previously voiced him in Avengers Assemble, Lego Marvel's Avengers, Disney Infinity 3.0, and the Guardians of the Galaxy animated series on Disney XD. Isaac is also the current voice actor for Sagat in the Street Fighter series. Category:Thanos Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Category:Marvel Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Damage Dealer Category:Characters in Marvel Super Heroes Category:Secret Characters Category:MSH Secret Characters Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Marvel Super Heroes Category:MSH Boss Characters Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite Category:Teleport Characters Category:Hard Hitters de:Thanos es:Thanos